


Первый снег

by Angulema



Series: Meludir/Feren Series [18]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Elves, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Snowfall, Winter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Недостаток снега на улице можно немного восполнить, добавив снега в фик xd</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первый снег

Снег пришел с сумерками: мгновенно окутал лес белой пеленой, скрыл с глаз пожухлую траву. Мелудир радостно кружил между деревьев, подставляя падающим снежинкам лицо и раскрытые ладони, смеялся когда какая-нибудь попадала в глаз.

— Мелудир, почему ты в легкой куртке? — глядя на него, было непросто говорить серьезно, но Ферен постоянно напоминал себе, что он же старше.

— Ферен, я не маленький, хватит меня опекать.

— Вот именно что не маленький, должен понимать, что…

— Ферен, не занудствуй, я тебя прошу! Только не сейчас, когда наконец пошел снег, — Мелудир зажмурил глаза, медленно вдохнул морозный воздух и выпустил облачко пара, которое тут же растопило пролетавшие мимо снежинки.

Ферен не был намерен сдаваться:

— Оденься теплее — и не буду занудствовать.

Мелудир открыл глаза, задумался на мгновение — и озорно подмигнул:

— Догонишь — переоденусь. Ну?

И бросился в лес, не позволив Ферену и слова сказать.

 

Игра в догонялки закончилась у реки, когда снегопад прекратился, а сумерки уступили место звездной ночи. Ферен упустил Мелудира из вида: вот только, казалось, мелькнул меж деревьев, а мгновение спустя и следа нет. Он уже подумывал крикнуть, когда две теплые ладони закрыли ему глаза:

— Не догнал, — выдохнул Мелудир ему в ухо.

— Быстроногий олененок, — улыбнулся Ферен, поворачиваясь. — Хотя по упрямству…

— По упрямству мы с тобой одинаковые, — перебил Мелудир и положил руки ему на плечи. — Видишь же — я не замерз.

— Я вижу тебя, — серьезно ответил Ферен, всматриваясь в ореховые глаза.

Мелудир медленно выдохнул.

— Ферен…

— Ш-ш-ш, — Ферен коснулся пальцем его губ, призывая к молчанию, залюбовался растрепанными волосами, румянцем на щеках — от мороза и долгого бега, светом любимых глаз.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Мелдуир и прижался губами к губам Ферена.

 

*

Одинокая сова, пролетая между заснеженных деревьев, видела двух эльфов, обнимающих друг друга под светом звезд. Но сове не было дела ни до эльфов, ни до красоты зимнего леса.

 

_26.12.2015_


End file.
